Somebody That I Used to Know
by Acidloop
Summary: Karkat and Gamzee have been struggling in their new relationship for months now. Karkat decides to finally break free of the torture between them. Rated T for mild language and sloppy make-outs. Also, everyone is human.
1. Somebody that I Used to Know

**Be Karkat.**

You had to lie.

You had to fucking lie to him. What else could you do?

It was for the best.

_Yeah._

For the fucking best.

Instead of crying like a bitch, you decide to lay face-down on your bed and put headphones on to block out the shitty world.

_Now and then I think of when we were together._

You bite your lip, feeling the skin swell and penetrate the copper-tasting blood. Tonight's not the night to start crying.

You made the decision.

_But you didn't have to cut me off. Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing._

After about what seemed like hours of listening to the song, you get a text message.

The screen blinks the person's name.

_Gamzee Makara_

"What do you fucking want…" you murmur under your breath, as you open up the message.

_HeY mY mOtHeRfUcKiNg BrO :o)_

_I wAs SoRtA tHiNkInG aBoUt WhAt YoU sAiD tOnIgHt aNd Im MoThErFuCkInG cOoL aBoUt YoU sEeInG eGbErT iNsTeAd Of Me. HeS mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChIlL aS fUcK sO i CaN sEe WhY yOu'Re InTo HiM. So YeAh, MaN. tAlK tO yOu LaTeR. :o)_

_HoNk_

You sit up for a moment, staring into the distance. A voice edges in the back of your head:

"_Drink….drink….DRINK .…"_


	2. Another Type of Relief

**Be Gamzee.**

You clutched your cell phone in your hand tightly, wondering if your best friend will talk to you ever again.

Your bad habit of biting your nails started again after what seemed like a break up, so you decide to distract your mouth with your special deserts.

You decide to grab a brownie from last week's party and plopped it into your mouth.

Man, those brownies are motherfucking _delicious._

You grabbed another piece, along with the left over cake from a friend's birthday party, feeling as if a hand was crawling up your spine.

You chuckle, going to your room where you find empty and half-filled Faygo bottles and bongs.

Man, it was time to get high.

Get rid of your pain.

Forget everything.


	3. Archer's Inferno

**Be Karkat.**

You sauntered around the corner with a disgusted look, heading to Archer's Inferno: the bar where any girl or guy will take their chance to hook up with someone who seemed lonely.

The thought of getting randomly groped was always an awful thing to think about, but you don't give a shit, once the uproar of voices enters your ears.

Left and right, people seem so serene and you feel as if you were the only fuckass who is in rage right now.

You sit down at your usual spot in front of the bartender so you can easily access one drink after another from him.

"The usual, please," you grunt with your chin propped up on the palm of your hand and your eyes shifting to analyze the glowing indigo color of the bar.

"And what would that be, _Karkitty_?" the voice teases with a slight purr at the end.

You jerk your head with your eyes wide open and jump back a bit.

"_Nepeta?"_ you baffle, taken aback a little.

Okay, Not a little.

**A lot.**

You start stammering while throwing words in such as "fuck," "shit," and "fuckass."

Nepeta stares at your rambling self for a second and starts to giggle.

"Oh, Karkat. You're always your same self. So, what can I get you?"

Regaining back your normal, slouchy composure, you grunt, "Sangria…"

She turns her back to you as she whips up a glass of ice and starts to pour in the fresh, red wine.

"Here you go!" she places the glass down gently in front of you. "So, how have you been? New girlfriend or anything?"

Oh fuck.

_Fuck._

You start to think back to when you two were in high school. Old cuts and bruises from sophomore year started to heal themselves once you stepped into the next level of high school. You had asked one of your closest friends, Terezi, out after a few days of your junior year in high school had started. This was a month prior to dating Nepeta for about 9 months. It was a bit awkward, especially since the girl had a major crush ever since she laid eyes on you during 7th grade.

"Not really," you lie, but not really, since you_ know_ she actually meant girlfriends. She doesn't know about your liking for guys now.

A voice started to creep up in the back of your head, aching to tell someone how desperately you want to cry and scream and forget every meaningful piece of shit that has ever happened in your life.

But instead, you force your drink down your throat.


	4. Awaken

**Be Gamzee.**

_Whoa. When did it get so motherfucking bright?_

You lay in what seems like dirty scraps in a garbage dump.

You groan as you get up, but as your hand hits a soft spot, you sink down into the dirty pile.

"_What the—"_

You find yourself engulfed in purple and fuchsia globs.

It feels like you are floating within this big world.

A little dab of what seems like paint forms into a small sphere.

You chuckle, poking at it. "Why, ain't you a cute motherfucker?"

A mouth starts to form on it and with a startled voice, it stammers: "Gamzee! W-what happened? Are you alright?"

"Haha! You motherfucking talk!" You were in awe with the little fuchsia blob, which starts to become purple and then blue; around and around the color wheel, until black.

"O-of course I can talk! Snap out of it! Please!"

By the time your world dissolved into darkness, you find yourself laying in your bed, half naked with a familiar face standing over you.

You squint, trying to focus your vision. "Tav…bro?"

The blurry view of your friend's face backs up as if it was startled.

When your vision focuses, you get up and smile at your friend.

He gives you a concerned look, examining your floor.

"G-Gamzee," he starts, staring at the bongs, "you left your door unlocked, so I came in to see if you were alright."

You raise an eyebrow at him in confusion. "Alright, cool, but why the motherfuck are you here in the first place, Tav?"

His face and ears start to turn red.

_Man, _is he motherfucking cute or what?

"I-I asked you last week if you wanted to hang out and today was the day we kind of planned out…"

A flicker starts in the back of your head.

"OH! Man, I'm so motherfucking sorry, man. I totally forgot!" You shake your head in shame. "Let me get ready, so just chill in the motherfucking living room, okay, pal?"

Tavros walks out of your room and takes a right turn down the hall, into the living room; you hear the sound of your T.V. stir.

You walk into your bathroom as the ugly person next to you closes the door behind you and laughs.

"_**You're such a motherfucking wimp. He saw 'em. Explain him who you really are, you fucker."**_

You shake your head, ignoring the voice.

But it continues, _**"Don't ignore me, shithead. You know who you really are."**_

Steam starts to arise as you strip the rest of your clothes off and enter the tub.

"_**All those motherfuckers will find out one day, Gamzee Makara. They'll motherfucking see you who you truly are, you fucking bastard."**_

The figure behind the curtain stands there with a smirk across his face; you felt the fear in the pit of your stomach sooth away as the scorching water came contact with your skin.


	5. Visitor

**Be Karkat.**

_BANG._

Your whole body shoots straight up from the sudden outburst.

You look around, finding yourself on your familiar couch.

_Oh my god. I'm going to fucking die. It's like one of those damn movies...  
_

You cautiously roll off your couch and get up on all fours.

Assuming that the sound came from the kitchen, you poke your head around the kitchen corner.

A man is facing the kitchen sink, his back towards you.

_Oh fuck. Oh fuck. _You panic._ What is he doing here? _

Instead of going up to him and ask, you flee quietly back to the couch and pretend you're still asleep.

After a minute of clanking dishes and running water, a familiar song starts to fill the room softly in a hum.

The words come into your head:

"_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness. Like resignation in the end, always the end."_

You shake your head, getting up impatiently with a fake tired-like groan, and walking into the kitchen.

"Hey, fuckass," you interrupt, "quit humming that stupid song and explain why the fuck you're here."

John turns around in a surprised manner, but composes himself quickly. "Good morning, sleepy head!"

You grumble in annoyance and snarl, "I said_ what the fuck are you doing here?_"

He scratches the back of his head and chuckles in a nervous manner. "I was at the bar with a couple of friends and I saw you passed out…And I noticed that the bartender lady was trying to wake you up, so I just offered to take you home."

_Is he __**blushing? **_

"Okay," you cross your arms. "You're telling me that you found me at Archer's drunk, took me home, and…"

Something is missing. He's definitely turning red. What the fuck.

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO TO ME, EGBERT?"

He backs up into the counter, nowhere to go, and stutters lightly at your raging face. "I-I just kind of stayed here and… Y-you're a lot cuter when you're asleep..?"

"So in other words: you fucking stayed and watched me sleep."

"Pretty much."

"I fucking hate you."

"You want to go on a date today?"

...

...

...

**_"WHAT?"_**


	6. Nightmare

AN: Oh, shoot, you guys. I am so sorry for the long wait! Anon requested me to do a full format story, so I tried it out… and I struggled, so um… yeah. Thanks to my moirail who edited this. Enjoy!

* * *

**Be Gamzee.**

You step out of your room, dressed in one of your most decent outfits, with your hair dripping wet and sticking to your forehead and neck. You go out into the living room, where you find your T.V. broadcasting a sex document of some sort. You chuckle, and stroll towards the back of the couch. "Tavbro, what in the motherfuckin' world are you watchin'?"

No response from your small pal. You move around to the front of the couch, only to find him lying on his side, eyes closed. You gently move the stray pieces of hair out of his face, noting that he really needs a haircut. You can't help but gaze at his sleeping face. It seems like yesterday that he was still the cute, hesitant shy boy who forgave everyone, no matter how much they teased. You just want to cuddle your cute bro to pieces for being so motherfucking…well, cute.

For a moment, you let your eyes wander the planes of his face, admiring his features. You stare at him for who knows how long, when it dawns on you... You have nothing planned for today. Shit.

Shaking your head, you decide that it's best to chill at your house for the rest of the day. It's probably best since Tav is obviously tired and you haven't chilled with him at your house for a while. This gap between you two probably made its place after you had a couple of smokes with friends out in the city one night. It was probably one of the worst moments you had with your bro yet. No._It was the worst moment you had with him._

You remember that night very vividly. Oh, it was so motherfucking great. Everyone was so motherfucking high, with cigars in one hand, and drinks in the other. Music blasted throughout the room, the vocals screeching out. People went into the various rooms that were practically full. Smoke hovered above the crowd of all those motherfuckers, and you just sat in the back, eating those rigged, delicious brownies.

You had quite a reputation at this party; a pretty badass one, if you must say so yourself. Half of the people know you as the fucker who just gets high and keeps things chill, while the other half knows you as the Bard of Rage. Hell knows why they chose a medieval dude in tights and a banjo as part of the title, but who cares, you just wanted to have fun with people you could relate to. But sometimes, there would always be those groups who just had a _little _too much punch.

The door in the back was the hang out area where only a few people who appreciated the fresh air once in a while, but you always came out here. The vast depth of the sky was flawless like always. The sound of cars honking from late-night traffic and quiet alleyways just had some sort of perfect harmony to them. It was a perfect night to take a deep breath and relax, even if your thoughts were deluded to understand what the hell you were doing.

"Haha, look at the doofus over there," a man cackles, pointing his chin up at you for his friends to see you standing looking up at the sky. You look back at them, smiling as if you hadn't heard them. "Quit smiling, you worthless piece of shit. We know who you really are," snarls the man, his group and himself coming your way. "Gamzee Makara: the spoiled rotten son of the famous Makara business. Too bad your daddy isn't here to come and save your little kiddy ass."

"'Heyyy," you calmly say, raising your hands in self defense. "Now, why don't you motherfuckers just leave a motherfucker alone? I didn't motherfuckin' do anything, did I? I don't think it's a good fucking idea to-"

The man's fist comes in contact with your face, knocking you down to the ground. You groan, wincing at the small throbbing pain. "Brother," you try to smile, "you seriously don't know what you're motherfuckin' getting you and your friends into." You know the man ignored your warning, when a pair of arms slipped under your arms, forcing you up. This was definitely bad. You felt the shadows of your conscience take over your mind, but suddenly, the air came out of you. It was a great thing as a distraction, but also it triggered the darkness inside you.

You remember the voice in your head rasp, loud and clear: _**Fight back, motherfucker. This is your chance. Your chance to prove all those motherfuckers wrong; to prove that you ARE motherfuckin' capable to be motherfucking strong. Don't you remember, brother? They looked down on you. Treated you like shit. For what, motherfucker? FOR FUCKING WHAT?**_

You can't remember what happened after that, but you do remember the horror of seeing your little bro's neck tight in your grasp, his eyes searching for _something_. His kind face had small bruises on them. His soft lips that spoke soft words of encouragement were bleeding and cut. The brown eyes that always showed kindness were filled with tears and horror. Your whole body was trembled, realizing what you had done. You let go of your friend's neck, stepping away in disbelief.

_**Hahaha,**_ the voice cackled, _**I almost had my motherfuckin' chance there. You just had to wake up. We almost took our first step, bro, out of motherfuckin' hell.**_

Ever since that night, your dreams would have flashes of the missing pieces from the memory. Pipes as weapons, threats carried throughout the fight, _blood_. Tavros would show up frequently in the most terrifying ways: his head would hang from a hook with tears of blood streaming down his face, or he would appear in ragged clothing, looking at you with dark, sunken eyes that held a deep hatred. These nightmares haunted you; not even snuggling with Karkat helped you throughout those nightmares. Sometimes, you just felt like taking all of the poisons you relied on and inject them into yourself, knowing that your body wouldn't be able to handle it.

Having Tavros here with you now, though, seems like enough for you. You love him so much that even if he might secretly hate you, you just don't want to let him go. He's someone that will never show up in your life ever again.


End file.
